From Hell
by Ninde.88
Summary: Aspiró con vehemencia el humo del cigarrillo. Reconocía que era un mal hábito, pero era el único que tenía. El mundo estaba yéndose al puto infierno, eso era lo único que tenía claro. Drogas, decadencia, corrupción, prostitución, depravación… los días pasaban como una película en blanco y negro; sin chiste, ni gracia.


Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

 **1.- Blanco y Negro.**

·

·

Con un simple gesto, hundió la barbilla dentro de su bufanda. Hacia un viento de mil demonios, y la lluvia no mejoraba el ambiente. Después de aparcar el coche –de mala manera–, se apeó del vehículo, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. El día en que ese cacharro se pusiera de huelga, iba a joderle vivo, pero era lo único que tenía. Un maldito Seat Ibiza, de un tono rojo descolorido, y cayéndose a pedazos. Atravesó la carretera, por donde circulaban los demás coches a una velocidad desorbitada, llevándose el pitido de un conductor impetuoso. Hizo una mueca, cuando no le dio tiempo a memorizar la matrícula de aquel gilipollas.

Odiaba ese maldito clima con toda su alma. Las nubes negras se esparcían por todo el cielo de manera perezosa, dejando vislumbrar un ambiente triste, y tétrico. Desde que comenzaba el otoño, el clima en Magnolia le resultaba infernal. Demasiado mojado. Demasiado triste. Demasiado de todo. Los veranos resultaban cálidos, a diferencia de otros lugares. Su apartamento tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Cocina sencilla, dormitorio amplio, un pequeño salón, y un cuarto de baño. ¿Lo malo? Goteras por todas partes. Su vecino –otro cantamañanas–, que vivía justo en el piso de arriba, no había tenido otra idea que ponerse a hacer reformas, para terminar liándola en todo el bloque, ocasionando grietas por toda la estructura del edificio.

Aspiró con vehemencia el humo del cigarrillo. Reconocía que era un mal hábito, pero era el único que tenía. Ojala tuviera otro tipo de vicio, pensó con amargura. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había acostado con una mujer? ¿dos semanas? ¿tres? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Las relaciones personales le habían resultado un tremendo engorro. Había tenido un par de novias, por descontado, pero, o se terminaba cansando bien él, o bien ella. Al final, se había decantado por los encuentros esporádicos. No requería nada del otro mundo. Un bar, un par de copas, y que la chica en cuestión estuviese buena, y que sobre todo, se encontrase receptiva, y con las mismas ganas de obtener un buen revolcón. Las relaciones estables, por el contrario, requerían demasiado tiempo; cosa, de la que él carecía. Sobre todo, en los últimos meses.

El mundo estaba yéndose al puto infierno, eso era lo único que tenía claro. Drogas, decadencia, corrupción, prostitución, depravación… los días pasaban como una película en blanco y negro; sin chiste, ni gracia. Una vez llegó al final de la calle, giro a la derecha, accediendo a un callejón apartado. Las luces azules de las sirenas deslumbraban por los cristales de los locales cercanos, y las paredes de los bloques de viviendas. Dio una última calada al cigarrillo, antes de dejarlo caer, para aplastarlo con la suela de su zapato. Dejó escapar el humo, alzando la cabeza, para contemplar el cielo negro, y a continuación miró su reloj de muñeca. Las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Frunció el ceño, tras contemplar como los especialistas de la científica divagaban de un lado a otro, y levantó la cinta amarilla, para pasar por debajo de la misma.

El primer chico que reparó en su presencia, se cuadró en firme al momento, tras llevarse una mano a la frente. —Inspector Dragneel —anunció a modo de saludo.

Natsu se limitó a asentir, provocando que otro hombre, de cabellos azul oscuro, se diese la vuelta en un gesto apresurado.

—Llegas tarde —acotó sin pizca de humor.

Natsu espetó una risa corta. —Encantado de verte a ti también, Gray —expresó irónicamente, mediante una mueca— ¿qué tenemos?

Gray suspiró con profundidad, tras poner los ojos en blanco. —Mujer blanca, no más de veintiséis años. No llevaba documentación encima. Siete puñaladas en total —comentó sin expresión en la voz.

Natsu tuvo el impulso de echar mano a su cajetilla de cigarros, para encenderse otro, reprimiéndolo a duras penas. Con decisión, se acuclilló para levantar la blanca cobertura que ocultaba el cuerpo. Una de las rodillas de la muchacha despuntaba en un ángulo antinatural. Piel pálida, resaltada a causa de un sencillo vestido corto de lentejuelas azul eléctrico, a juego del color de su cabello. Había perdido uno de los tacones, y sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, mostrando una mueca de auténtico terror.

Volvió a dejar caer la sabana, y frunció la boca en un gesto tenso. —¿Algún testigo?

Gray río con amargura. —¿En serio? —aireó con ironía— Estamos preguntando por los alrededores, pero no parece que nadie haya visto u oído nada. Tampoco me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta en el distrito en el que estamos. Tiras una moneda de cincuenta centavos, y salen putas de cualquier rincón; pero nos encanta limitarnos a mirar hacia un lado, y hacer como si no existiesen.

Natsu frunció el ceño con gravedad, y se levantó con desánimo. De repente, un frío aguijoneante le había comenzado a retorcer en los huesos.

—¿Algún ajuste de cuentas? —reflexionó Gray en voz alta.

La teoría chirrió en el cerebro de Natsu. —Podría ser. ¿te has fijado en sus uñas?

Las cejas de Gray se arquearon. —No.

—Están muy bien cuidadas —musitó Natsu.

—¿Crees que no frecuentaba estos ambientes? —la pregunta puso en voz alta las sospechas de Natsu, por lo que se limitó a asentir, mientras que levantaba las solapas de su chaqueta.

—Podría ser —musitó de nuevo.

Gray contuvo un improperio. —¿Qué pasa, es que no tienes suficiente cafeína en la sangre? —cuestionó con mordacidad.

Natsu sintió como la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más ímpetu, aplastándole los mechones contra el cuero cabelludo. Alzó la vista al cielo. Las nubes negras seguían en el mismo sitio. El resplandor de un relámpago centelleó en milésimas de segundo. Echó una mano al bolsillo interior de su cazadora, y tras ponerse un cigarrillo en los labios, lo encendió con el prendedor.

Los ojos azules de la víctima también centellearon dentro de su cabeza. Era una simple chiquilla, apuñalada hasta morir, sola, y en un jodido callejón lleno de mugre.

Frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, y miró con desgana el sencillo logotipo de su mechero, regalo de su padre adoptivo. Un gato azul con alas.

Puede que estuviera equivocado.

El mundo ya era un puto infierno.

·

·

N/A: ehm… ¿hola?

Pues aquí está. Recién salido de un tirón. Mi musa ha estado dándome la murga (para no variar) durante los últimos días, hasta que esto ha salido.

Contra todo pronóstico, no se si será una historia larga (era una cosa que ni me planteaba tras terminar _Pieces_ , que por cierto, advierto que el siguiente capitulo que suba será el último). Es una historia bastante… oscura, por así decirlo, pero es que llamaba demasiado mi atención (en vaya fregados me meto yo sola).

Advierto. Esta historia está ambientada en un universo alterno, por lo que no habrá magia. También advierto de lenguaje malsonante, escenas que puedan herir la sensibilidad del lector, y bueno… que la cosa pinta jodida, hablando mal y pronto.

No se si habrá parejas, sinceramente. Puede que las haya, pero es algo que no tengo muy claro. Imagino que dependerá del grado de aceptación que esta historia tenga, y de lo que vosotros vayáis opinando, claro está.

Pues eso, que espero que os guste.

¿La continuo?

Nindë.


End file.
